Moopet Love
by miss kermie
Summary: Well, suffice to say, even bad guys fall in love sometimes!
1. Chapter 1

**Moopet Love**

**Part One**

It was another day in Los Angeles. On the right side of Los Angeles, it was sunny, and crime free. This is where the Muppets dwelled. On the right side, it was dark, and there was frequent crime. This is where the Moopets lived. The Moopets lived together in a big house, whether they liked it or not. It was Kermoot the toad, Miss Poogy, Roowlf the canine, Janooce, Animool, and Foozie. It's hard to tell, but they were all friends. However, Kermoot was trying to become more than friends with a certain female(?) pig.

"Roowlf! What did I tell you about using my shampoo?" Miss Poogy yelled as she walked out the bathroom.

"It's not my fault. I ran out of my own dog shampoo!" Roowlf laughed. "That's it!" Miss Poogy delivered a swift punch to Roowlf's Jaw. Foozie and Kermoot entered the room at that moment. They had some packages with them.

"A'ight Y'all, the mail's here, come get it!" Foozie yelled. Miss Poogy pushed Foozie out of the way, and picked up a package with her name on it. "What's dat?" Kermoot asked. "None of ya business, toad!" Miss Poogy yelled. Miss Poogy then left the room, and Kermoot eyed her flirtatiously as she walked out of the room. Kermoot sighed after she was gone. "Whoa man, are you a'ight?" Foozie asked.

"Yeah... It's just that Miss Poogy is so... so..."

"Ugly?" Roowlf laughed. Kermoot nudged him.

"No! She's just... There's just something about 'er that makes me feel... that makes me feel happy."

"Are we talkin' about the same pig?" Roowlf asked.

"Yeah, what are you sayin' man?" Foozie asked.

"I think I like 'er." Kermoot said finally. Both Roowlf and Foozie backed up and stared at him. "Miss Poogy? You're crazy about Miss Poogy?" Roowlf laughed. "Man, get outta here." Foozie crossed his arms. "I'm serious! If she would just open 'er heart, and see that I like her too..."

"Miss Poogy doesn't have a heart!" Roowlf yelled. Kermoot looked down and stared at the floor. Foozie gave him a comforting hand on the shoulder.

"Look, Miss Poogy just isn't one of those girls... Or men... or whatever the heck _it_ is, but I don't think she's the relationship type." Foozie explained. Kermoot lifted his head. "Well I'm not givin' up either!" Foozie grinned a little. "A'ight, well that's great. Are you gonna stand here, or are you goin' to get your girl?" Foozie asked. "I'm gonna go get my gal!" Kermoot then ran upstairs, where Miss Poogy was.

Kermoot knocked on Miss Poogy's door.

"What?" Miss Poogy yelled from inside.

"It's me, kermoot, can I come in?" Kermoot asked

"No, I'm getting dressed!"

"... Can I still come in?"

"If Roowlf sent you up here to see if I'm actually a man, tell him I'm gonna punch him so hard that-"

"No, No, No, I just wanna talk to ya!" Kermoot said finally. There was silence. "You just wanna talk? About what?"

"About you and me."

Miss Poogy opened the door. "You and Me? What you and me? There is no you and me!" Miss Poogy yelled.

"I know, but that's what I wanted to talk about. I wanted to talk about... Makin' a you n' me." Kermoot blushed. Miss Poogy put her hands on her hips. "Forget it!" Miss Poogy then smacked him so hard, that he fell downstairs. Foozie then ran up to him. "Are you A'ight man?" Foozie asked.

"I love it when they play hard to get..." Kermoot said.

Later that day, Miss Poogy was laying on the couch, sharpening her knives, as usual. She lay there with a bag of chips next to her.

"Poogy, you shouldn't be eatin' those chips. You don't need to get any fatter!" Roowlf laughed. Poogy launched a knife at him, but Roowlf dodged it. "Ah ha! You missed!" Roowlf mocked. Poogy only ignored him, and continued to sharpen her knives. At that moment, Janooce, Animool, and Foozie entered the room. "Sup Poogy? Sup Roowlf?" Foozie asked.

"Can't complain." Roowlf said.

"I can." Poogy grumbled. "You always do." Animool said. "Like, for reallys." Agreed Janooce. "Well, maybe I like complaining!" Miss Poogy sassed. Kermoot then entered the room. "What's cookin' good lookin'?" Kermoot asked Poogy.

"Bacon!" Roowlf laughed. Poogy launched another knife at him, and Roowlf dodged it again. "You have the worst aim in history!" Roowlf mocked. Poogy ignored him again. "Kermoot, what do you want?" Poogy asked. "You." Kermoot smiled. "Well, _this_ product is no longer available to ya!" Poogy yelled. Kermoot laid next to her, and put his arm around her. "I willing to pay shipping and handling for this product." Kermoot said. "Man, that don't even make sense!" Foozie exclaimed."It doesn't make any dollars either!" Roowlf laughed. "Like, that was de worst joke ever, for reallys." Janooce said. Poogy flipped Kermoot off of the couch. "Get away from me, you forest green freak!" Poogy shouted. "But, I like you!" Kermoot shouted.

"Well I don't like you! Now SCRAM!" Poogy yelled. Kermoot sweeped up what was left of his pride, and slowly made his way back to his room. As he went through his doorway, he looked at his opposite on a dart board. Every Moopet had their opposite on a dart board. Staring at the picture, Kermoot came up with an idea, but he need his opposite.

The next morning, at about 3:00 a.m., Kermoot snuck out of the house, and took a cab to the right side of Los Angeles. He went to the Muppet boarding house, and tried to open the door.

locked.

Luckily, being who he was, Kermoot was able to easily pick the lock. He tiptoed inside, and walked upstairs. He tried to find his opposite's door. They all had designs on them. One was pink with diamonds, one was purple with a big, fuzzy, J on it, another was orange with a badly hidden joy buzzer on the door handle, one that was blue with pictures of a chicken all over it, and one that was green, with a picture of all of the muppets hugging his opposite.

That had to be the one.

Kermoot opened the door, to find his opposite sleeping. He tiptoed up to him. "Yo. Yo Kerm. Wake up." Kermoot whispered. The sleepy frog woke up, screaming.

"A-Aren't you a Moopet? Wh-What are you doing here?" Kermit asked. "Shh! I just need to ask you something!" Kermoot whispered. "What?" Kermit asked.

"How'd you get that dame to like you so much?"

"You mean Miss Piggy? Well, I didn't do anything! She just likes me! Why...?" Kermit asked suspiciously.

"Because I've developed feelings for Miss Poogy, and frankly, she's not interested!" Kermoot sighed.

"Well, maybe you should change your appearance."

"What's wrong with my appearance?"

"Well... I mean, nothing, but maybe that's what's turning her off." Kermit got up, and lead Kermoot to the purple door. "Jaz?" Kermit called. Jaz opened the door. "Yo." Jaz yawned. "I need you and Piggy's help to give Kermoot a makeover." Jaz's eyes widened.

"Why on earth are you helping your doppleganger?" Jaz asked. "Because he's having trouble attracting Miss Poogy." Kermit explained. Jaz nodded. "Alright." The three then headed toward the pink door. Kermit gently knocked on the door. "Piggy, it's me." Piggy open the door. She was very tired. She was wearing lingerie, that left Kermit staring with wide eyes. For a moment, Miss Piggy forgot what she wore to bed. "Yes Kermie?" Piggy said sleepily. Kermit was still staring, almost drooling. Jaz shook her head.

"Piggy, put some clothes on!" Jaz yelled.

"Hm?" Piggy looked down at herself. "Eek!" Piggy ran to go put on her robe, then ran back to the door way. Kermit was focused again. Jaz still shook her head.

"Um, Miss Piggy, can you and Jaz give Kermoot a makeover please?" Kermit asked. Miss Piggy nodded. "Wait here Kermie. C'mon Jaz, we've got some work to do." Jaz pulled Kermoot into Piggy's room with her, and shut the door behind her. Kermit remained outside of the room as he was instructed. How long was this going to take? Not long. Miss Piggy opened the door. "Kermie, meet the new Kermoot!" Piggy smiled. Jaz pushed Kermoot out of the room. He looked totally different. His sweat vest was replaced with a leather jacket, his ragedy capris, were replaced with clean blue jeans, his unibrow was shaved, his piercings were removed, his dark green skin, was now as light like Kermit's, and he was given a pair of sunglasses.

"So, Kerm, how do I look?" Kermoot asked.

"Pretty good! I think Poogy will like it!" Kermit smiled.

Kermoot smiled. "Thank youse guys! I owe ya one!" with that, Kermoot went on his way. Jaz went back to her room. "So what were you staring at earlier?" Piggy asked.

"Oh! N-Nothing! Uh, G'night Piggy!" Kermit scrambled back to his room. Piggy only smiled and shook her head. Then, she went back to bed.

The time was now 9:00 a.m., and Kermoot was now ready to dazzle Poogy. The makeover he got really changed his additude too. He felt a lot more flirty too. When the Moopets came downstairs, all of them, even Poogy, were impressed by his new look.

"Whoa Man, what happened to you? You look good!" Foozie nudged him supportively. "Yeah!" Agreed Roowlf. Miss Poogy remained silent. She had to admit, he looked pretty good, but she wouldn't say it out loud. "Kermoot, we were all gonna go to the park, wanna come?" Animool asked. Kermoot nodded. With that, they hopped in the car, and drove to the park.

At the park, there was a crowd of girls. The first thing Kermoot does is go talk to them. "Sup gals?" Kermoot asked. All of the girls giggled. On the other side of the park, was the rest of the Moopets. "What does he think he's doin'?" Poogy asked.

"I guess he finally realized he could do better than you!" Roowlf laughed. Poogy crossed her arms, and frowned. Foozie did a double take on her.

"That doesn't _bother _you does it?" He asked. Poogy looked at him. "No, it doesn't!" Poogy looked away.

"Haha, you're jealous!" Roowlf mocked. "For Reallys!" Janooce agreed. "I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous?" Poogy yelled. "Because you were just fine until Kermoot started to flirt with those girls." Animool explained.

"Shutup Animool! I'm not jealous!" Poogy yelled. "Okay." Animool said, believing her. Poogy, looked at her friends skeptically. "I"M NOT JEALOUS!" Poogy yelled.

"We didn't say anything! We believe you!" Animool yelled.

"Wow, you really are jealous!" Roowlf laughed.

Poogy, for the very first time in Moopet history, was blushing. "Sh-Shutup Roowlf!" She stuttered. Poogy didn't want anyone to see her like this, so she ran over to the pond, and sat on the bench. _Am I really... Jealous? _Poogy thought. She was kind of lost. She's never been _jealous _before. She was the toughest of the tough. She didn't care what anyone else had, because she could just mug them, and it would be hers! And she refused to fall for a man. In fact, she let her romantic emotion dissapear! So the only was she could possibly be jealous, is if...

No.

No. Poogy didn't want to admit it. Did... Did she have... feelings for that toad?

No... Yes? No. _**NO!**_

_What's gotten into me? _Poogy thought. At that moment, Kermoot sat on the bench next to her.

"Hey Poogy." He said casually. She didn't respond.

"Poogy?"

Poogy got up from the bench, and went over to her friends. "Let's go." Poogy whispered. (Shocked that she whispered?)

All of the Moopets loaded themselves back in the car, and drove away.

Miss Poogy didn't say a word the whole ride home. She seemed to not want to say a single word to anyone. When they made it home, Kermoot finally confronted her.

"Poogy, did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Shutup." Poogy yelled.

"But I wanted to say-"

"Shutup!"

"But-"

"Kermoot if you say somethin' else, I'll kill ya!"

Kermoot wasn't sure what he'd do next. He didn't want Poogy to be mad at him, so he did the only thing he felt he could do.

He kissed her quickly.

Poogy slapped him.

Kermoot decided to grasp her this time. To embrace her, and kiss her longer this time. Except something was different. Poogy was completely melted in his arms, kissing back as he kissed her. Then wouldn't have stopped if it wasn't for Foozie pulling them apart... Well... Their lips anyway... Kermoot and Poogy stared at eachother lovingly.

"You know I love you right?" Kermoot murmured.

"Yeah, Whateva..." Poogy mumbled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2**

"What do you wanna do today Roowlf?" Foozie asked. Roowlf shrugged. "I dunno. I guess that today we don't have anything to do." Roowlf sighed and made his way to the couch. At that moment, Miss Poogy came downstairs, with her knife sharpening kit. "Well well well, if it isn't Mrs. Kermoot the toad!" Roowlf mocked. Kermoot came downstairs right behind her. "Not yet." Kermoot smiled.

"Not ever." Poogy growled. Poogy laid on the couch in her usual position, sharpening knives. "So, what's on the agenda today youse guys?" Kermoot asked. "Nothin'" Roowlf and Foozie said in unison. Kermoot sighed. "Well... I guess a start could be makin' some breakfast, eh?" Roowlf and Foozie nodded as Kermoot made his way to the kitchen. In a matter of minutes, Kermoot came out with several plates.

"BREAKFAST IS READY!" Kermoot yelled to the two sleeping Moopets upstairs. Animool and Janooce ran downstairs, as Kermoot handed out plates.

"For Roowlf, gourmet dog food."

"Thanks."

"Foozie gets the bagel."

"Appriciate it dawg."

"Janooce, fried potatoes with hot sauce."

"Gracias."

"Animool, the french toast."

"Thanks Kermoot."

"And for my leading lady, a plate full of pastries." Kermoot smiled.

Ignoring that comment, Poogy grabbed her plate.

"Kermoot, what did you make for yourself?" Asked Animool.

"Nothin'." Kermoot shrugged. "Toads don't eat much."

Kermoot took his seat next to Poogy, and put his arm around her(?). Poogy, only continued to eat.

"So, Poogy, what do you wanna do today?" Kermoot asked.

Poogy shrugged, not taking her eyes off her plate.

"Poogy's a little quiet this mornin'..." Foozie said.

"Thank God!" Roowlf chuckled.

After a few seconds, everyone stared at Poogy.

Poogy looked up.

"What? You act like you never seen a freakin' hog before!"

"It's nothing Poogy, it's just that usually you launch a knife at Roowlf when he says something smart." Animool explained.

"Well, maybe I don't feel like it." Poogy yelled.

"Poogy, is somethin' wrong?" Kermoot asked.

"Yeah, maybe it's you!" Poogy took her plate, and threw it in Kermoot's face. Then, she marched upstairs, and slammed her door. "Yo, man, what did you do to her?" Foozie asked.

"I dunno. All I did was ask what's wrong." Kermoot shrugged. "Well, go talk to her man!" Foozie gave him a push, and Kermoot ran upstairs. When he made it up there, he knocked on Miss Poogy's door. "POOGY!" Kermoot yelled. "WHAT?" Poogy yelled from inside.

"I need to talk to youse!"

"No, I don't want to talk to you."

"Poogy, stop bein' a sissy, and open the door."

Poogy swung the door right open.

"What did you call me?"

"A sissy."

"You've got ONE more chance. WHAT did you call me?"

"You heard me. I, Kermoot, called you, Miss Poogy, a SISSY." Kermoot smirked. Miss Poogy yanked him inside, and pinned him on the ground, punching in between words.

"Don't. Call. Me. A. SISSY!"

Kermoot rolled her off of him, and ran for the bed. He grabbed a pillow, and started whacking her with it.

"Tell me what's the matter with youse!" Kermoot yelled.

"Ow! I already did! YOU!" Poogy rolled on the ground, and grabbed her favorite knife from the top of her dresser.

Kermoot dropped the pillow, and slowly backed up, as she got closer. After a few steps, Kermoot hit a dead end. The bed. As Poogy made it to arms length, Kermoot grabbed her hips, and flipped them onto the bed. Now Kermoot was on top, ready to punch. But Poogy was stronger, so she flipped him off, and pinned him. Before Poogy could swing, Kermoot grabbed her chin, and pulled her in for a kiss. Poogy was squirmish at first, but then she melted... For the second time. Poogy, in an attempt to stop him, grabbed her knife mid-kiss, and stabbed him in the shoulder. Then, she got off the bed, along with Kermoot, and his bleeding wound.

"Ow! what the-" Kermoot paused.

"What?" Poogy asked.

"This!"

SMACK!

Kermoot slapped her right across the face.

Poogy turned around, with her back toward him. She didn't want Kermoot to see her cry. NO ONE, saw her cry. Ever. Kermoot. got a little closer. "Poogy...? Are you ok?"

Poogy sniffed, which now it was no secret that she was crying. "Poogy, are you cryin'? I'm sorry... I..."

"Save it!" Poogy cried.

Kermoot frowned. "But... I didn't mean it. You know that."

"Get out of my room!" Poogy yelled, still crying.

Kermoot didn't. He grabbed her waist, and slowly turned her around. Poogy hid her face.

"Don't hide ya face, you're beautiful." Kermoot said.

Poogy put her arms around him, and cried on his shoulder.

"Poogy, you gotta tell me what's wrong. And if it really is me, you gotta tell me why." Kermoot explained.

"I'm not... The same Kermoot."

"What do ya mean?"

"Ever since I kissed you, people don't think I'm tough, they think I'm a softie." Poogy cried.

"Well, you're not. You're the toughest gal I ever met."

"You think that. Everyone else treats me badly, because they don't think I can rough 'em up anymore."

"Well I think we can fix that. You can just rough me up in the park!" Kermoot smiled.

Poogy remained silent.

"Poogy?" Kermoot whispered.

"Kermoot, if I beat the crap outta you, you ain't gonna like it."

"Eh, I'm used to it." Kermoot smiled.

Poogy nodded, and to her surprise, Kermoot pulled her closer, and kissed her. Then, the both of them heard someone clear their throat. Kermoot, broke the kiss, and nearly jumped out his skin, when he saw his friends in the doorway. "If you guys wanted time alone, you should've said so." Animool said, chuckling a little.

"Wha-? No, no, no, that's not-"

"Ah, don't deny it Kermoot. We all know that you guys love eachother!" Roowlf said.

"OK, ONE, I DO NOT LOVE HIM! TWO, ALL OF YOU GET OUTTA MY ROOM!" Poogy yelled.

Her yelling scared everyone off, except for Kermoot.

"What are you still here for? Go tell 'em the plan!"

Kermoot saluted, and ran out of Poogy's room.

A few minutes later, all the Moopets came up to Poogy's room. "Miss Poogy?" Kermoot called.

Poogy opened the door.

"Um, we're _all_ going to help youse." Kermoot cleared his throat, and held out his hand.

"May I escort youse to the park?" Kermit asked shakily.

Poogy observed his position. He held out his hand like he was asking her to the prom or something. Either way, she would say yes. But she wouldn't tell anyone that.

"Um... Whateva Kermoot" Poogy took Kermoot's hand, and Kermoot dragged her downstairs, and outside. As Poogy was being dragged, she was blushing furiously. No one lead her around like a dog, but that manly grip he had made her swoon.

As they made it outside, Foozie was already there with the van started up. "Get in y'all!" Foozie yelled.

As Kermoot, Poogy, and the rest of the Moopets made it inside the van, Foozie made his way to the park.

Miss Poogy got out of the van, with Kermoot clinging to her as if she was tree.

"Y'know, you're not helping with the tough gal image, thing." Poogy growled, trying to hide the fact that she was blushing.

"Sorry." kermoot whimpered, and let go.

The Moopets went to the center of the park.

"Alright, ready?" Animool asked.

Poogy nodded, thinking she knew what she was up against.

Well, she didn't.

Roowlf was the first one to take a swing at her, and he knocked Poogy off her feet. Poogy got up, and totally knocked his lights out. She's always wanted to do that. (xD)

Then it was Foozie. At that moment, it was brass knuckles versus brass knuckles. First Foozie took and swing, and missed. But then it was Poogy's turn. Poogy swung, and ALMOST knocked his lights out. Perhaps he had two lights to knock out. Poogy took one more swing, but Foozie blocked it, and put her in a headlock. This was not making her look any tougher. All the people in the park were thinking even less of her now. Poogy, in an attempt to get free, twisted his arm, and kicked 'em to the curb. Next was Animool and Janooce.

"Two against one?" Poogy mumbled.

She still went for it. She kicked Janooce, but Animool put her in a hold, so she couldn't get free. Poogy felt dissapointed in herself. Letting some weaklings take her down like this. Animool pushed her to the ground. As she tried to get up, Janooce kicked her in the snout, and she fell. Poogy wiped her nose, and stared at her blood. _Oh that's it... _Poogy thought. Poogy immediately got up off her feet, and picked up Janooce. Then, she swung Janooce around, and hit Animool with her! Last, was Kermoot. Kermoot wasn't skilled in any particular fighting style. He was more of a trash talk kinda guy. But he sure had some muscle! Poogy stood in place, crossing her arms. Kermoot stared. "What?" He asked.

"Nothing." Miss Poogy said simply.

"I thought you were gonna beat the crap outta me!" Kermoot yelled. "What happened to the plan?"

"I... I can't go on with it."

"Well why not?"

"... Because."

"Because why?"

"Because she loves you!" A random guy from the park crowd called. Poogy blushed. He wasn't wrong, she just wanted to keep it a secret from everyone.

"Am I right, Miss SOFTIE?" The Stranger teased.

Poogy stood in one place still. She wasn't going to run. She was just going to stay, and take it like a... well... a man.

It was then, when a small tear fell down her face. It wasn't sadness. It was anger.

"Aw, is Poogy gonna cry?"

Kermoot saw how bad this was going to end. She's rough when she'll mad. But Kermoot's never seen her that mad.

Poogy looked away from everyone. She had to think. It was either her reputation... Or Kermoot.

Her mind was made up.

Poogy turned back.

"You know what? You can go put a sock in it." Poogy yelled.

"So what if I cry? So what if I don't fight like I used to? I'm still who I am! Got it?" Poogy yelled. Kermoot smiled. Then Poogy met eyes with Kermoot. "And YOU! Come here. Now." Poogy commanded. "What I do?" Kermoot asked.

"Don't question me. Come here. NOW!" Poogy yelled.

Kermoot slowly made his way over to her.

"Y-Yes?"

To Kermoot's surprise, and everyone elses, Poogy wrapped her arms around him, and kissed him right on the lips. The Moopets were amazed, but not as much as the crowd... And... Kermoot of course. After Poogy finished. She let go of him and started to yell at the crowd again.

"And yes, I like Kermoot! I think... I think he's very sweet." Poogy blushed, and cleared her throat.

"B-But anyway, you guys can think whatever the heck you want now! 'Cause all you guys stink!" Poogy took Kermoot's hand, and dragged him to the van.

The crowd, still shocked, stared as they exited, along with the other Moopets. And then they realized that they had to go too. (xD)

Later that day, close to bed time, Poogy was on the balcony staring into the stars. When she wasn't paying attention, Kermoot came up behind her.

"So, you like me, huh?" Kermoot smirked.

Poogy rolled her eyes. "Shaddup."

Kermoot got closer.

"Well, if you like me maybe you should spend the night in my room." Kermoot suggested.

"In your dreams, dillweed."

Kermoot smiled. "You are something else..."

Poogy turned around to face him. "Am I?"

"Yeah. One minute, you like me, next minute, you hate me. One minute you're tough, next minute you're a softie. You've changed a lot Poogy." Kermoot took her hand, and squeezed it. Poogy smirked, and kissed Kermoot on the cheek.

"That's just me." Poogy walked past Kermoot, to go to bed.

Kermoot called after her. "Hey, that was a weak kiss for your _boyfriend!_" Kermoot yelled. Poogy stopped, and Kermoot caught up with her. "You're not my boyfriend." Poogy yelled. Kermit put his hands on her waist. "You sure?" He asked.

"Um... I... I don't-" Kermoot shut her up with a kiss.

"Kermoo..." Poogy murmured.

Kermoot kissed her neck. "Cute nickname for me."

Poogy blushed. "Shaddup!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Part Three**

Another day at the Moopet house. For the first day in history, it seemed that only the men of the house got up this morning. They were still super sleepy, but hey, they managed. Kermoot was making breakfast, as Foozie and Roowlf sat in the living room, talking, and watching TV.

"There ain't never anything to watch on TV, is there?" Foozie sighed. "Nope."

"I told you we needed a Nintendo Wii."

"Shutup Dawg. I know you did."

At that moment, Kermoot came out with everyone's breakfast. He placed each plate on the coffee table with ease. "Hey 'Moot. Sup?" Foozie asked.

Kermoot shrugged as he placed his own plate.

"Eh, nothin' much."

"How's you an' the missus... Or mister...?"

"We ain't married Roowlf. And she's a woman." Kermoot snapped. He was always taught to never disrespect a woman. Never ever.

"Are you sure...?" Roowlf asked.

Foozie laughed as Kermoot gave him and Roowlf icy stares.

"Hey man, lighten up a little!" Foozie nudged him as Poogy came downstairs.

"Hey Poogy!" Kermoot called.

Poogy, getting up on the wrong side of the bed this morning decided to say nothing, considering that she didn't need to kill anyone today.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Shutup."

Kermoot was silenced by her words. Something was wrong with her.

Poogy sat on the couch without her knives.

Kermoot knew something was very wrong now.

He took a seat next to her, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't anger her more.

"I... I made you breakfast..." Kermoot forced a smile.

Poogy slowly grabbed her plate, but didn't eat.

She was too upset to eat.

"Baby, are you sure you're alright?" Kermoot asked.

Poogy gave him a look. Now, it wasn't her usual, "Shutup or I'll slit ya throat" Look. It was a look that only Kermoot could understand the meaning of. Her eyes told him something bad happened. Poogy, thinking Kermoot hadn't put that much thought into it, simply huffed, and stomped upstairs.

"Uhh, I'll be right back." Kermoot dissmissed himself, and ran upstairs. When he made it to Poogy's door, he heard crying.

"Baby, you alright?"

Poogy heard him, and tried to stop crying, but the tears kept coming.

Kermoot swung the door open to find her laying in bed, under her covers, crying her eyes out.

"Baby, what's wrong...?" Kermoot went under the covers with her. He knew she was a cuddler.

"My... My mom was murdered last night Kermoot... My cousin called and told me this morning... That's why I'm just now getting out of bed..." Poogy snuggled up to Kermoot, who had her in his arms.

"Sweetheart, I'm so sorry..."

Kermoot's T-Shirt was getting wet, but Poogy needed comfort.

"I'm so afraid to be alone..." Poogy whispered.

Kermoot missed the sincerity the often times snuck into her speech. While she was a tough girl, who never seemed to care, she still had a sensitive side. She was still human... (Errrr... Hog I mean...)

"I'll always be here to protect ya..." Kermoot kissed her forehead, and they both fell asleep.

Going upstairs, Foozie and Animool went past Poogy's room, seeing Poogy cuddled up to Kermoot.

"He's gonna get in to a lot of trouble if he hangs around her too much." Foozie sighed.

"Yeah, but what can we do about it...?" Animool and Foozie continued to walk to their rooms.

(Hours later)

Kermoot woke up, finding Poogy still asleep on his chest. He smiled, and of course, tried to wake her.

"Poogy, you gotta wake up. It's a little past lunch already."

"Mmmm... Five more minutes..."

Kermoot smiled wider. She was so sweet and delicate in the morning... Or at least... When she was getting up...

"Don't make me have to tickle you..."

Poogy opened one eye.

"You wouldn't..."

"I would. And you know it."

After glaring at eachother for several minutes, a smirk appeared on Poogy's face. Then she went back to sleep.

Kermoot only smiled. "Don't believe me, huh?" Kermoot began to tickled her, as he had promised.

It caused Poogy to actually laugh. And she hasn't laughed since... Wait... Since when? It's been so long.

Poogy, realizing she was laughing, covered her mouth, and tried to hold in her laughter. Holding it in made her turn red. Not sure of what to do exactly, she pushed Kermoot off the bed. "Don't tickle me!" She then walked out of her room, leaving him on the floor.

Kermoot blushed a bit.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!" Then he ran after her.


End file.
